


lookin' for a man that's realer

by okaytlyn



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, first work in the kard tag idek if it'll show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaytlyn/pseuds/okaytlyn
Summary: It’s 2077, the golden age of technology, and Jiwoo orders a Matthew (Size: Big) housekeeping robot from the e-home shopping channel.  It’s hard not to wonder if Big Matthew is glitchy when his speech and mannerisms begin to stray off program.That is, until BM catches the cold from her.





	

"Your house," Somin stops for dramatic pause, "is in onehell of a mess."

Jiwoo presses a button for the mattress to split and fall above her, so that her bed can literally swallow her whole. "Tell me something I don't know."

There are remotes lying all around the transformer couch, synthetic corn chip bits on the coffee table, and the dishes are piled up, and will continue to pile up, in the sink. "Your sink looks like the tower of Pisa before it fell in 2065," Somin remarks. "How are you going to be ready when Taehyung comes over?"

"And... who's that?" Jiwoo drawls from under the covers.

"The date I set you up with! I sent you a hologram of his body and his work specs last week. He works at our company, by the way."

"You did?" 

Jiwoo takes a peek from a gap between the sheets.

"How can you forget about important things like this?" Somin's standing crossly, her hands on her hips before she tears away the covers, leaving Jiwoo to fend for herself in a defensive ball.

Jiwoo doesn't see the point of this, really. "It's not that important."

"This is why you have never had a boyfriend. Honestly, I'm sick of you being bitter all the time, staying at home on the weekends to watch Supernatural. It’s such an old show, it’s been running for like what, seventy years? How?”

“Because it’s good, bitch.”

 

The sun sets, and Jiwoo belatedly realises that she forgot to eat lunch in the afternoon.

She gets up to speed-nanowave her late lunch, or dinner, really,  while Somin rants on about Jiwoo's lack of love life. 

“You know, Taehyung’s a good guy. He’s been my friend for a really long time, and, I’m almost reluctant to offer him as a sacrifice to you,” Somin says softly as she leans on the counter.

“Sacrifice? Well you can keep him then,” Jiwoo slams the nanowave door a little too aggressively. 

“That’s not the point Jiwoo, you know what I meant –“ Somin is caught mid-sentence when she sees the freeze dried express ramyun topped with leftover spinach and tomato sauce that emerges from the nanowave.

Somin gulps. “Is that what you eat alone every weekend? When you’re not at work?”

Jiwoo doesn’t know if it’s pity or disgust in Somin’s eyes. At this point, she doesn’t really care. She plucks off a leaf from the hydroponic cabbage breeding at the back of the kitchen and tosses it on top of the offending dish.

It’s almost amusing to see Somin’s face folding in disapproval.

Jiwoo looks at her defiantly and shoves the late lunch near Somin’s face, causing the poor girl to stumble backwards and hit the door.

 

“Bone app the teeth.” Jiwoo grins as Somin gets out of her house.

 

 

But when the door slams shut, and Jiwoo's left with appalling spinach ramyun, the house seems to sigh at the emptiness within. Jeon Somin's pretty much her only friend at work since it's her first month at the company. Her hometown's far away from the metropolitan city she resides in. It's in this moment where everything in the house is overwhelming; rather than the mess, it's the spaciousness of the living room, the unnecessarily large size of her bed, the silence that hangs over her like a deathly promise, that gets to her. 

 

With the first bite of the ramyun, her head clears. Jiwoo knows this feeling. It's not as confusing as it is, but she'll never admit it, really. At least not in front of Somin, or anybody at work. 

She's fine.

 

(The first word that comes to her mind, as she surfs the channels on the projector, is loneliness. She hugs her heat-sensitive mochi plush toy closer to her chest, and pretends to think of anything else. But alas, when you live alone, lying to yourself is as futile as trying to tell a rock that it's made of water.)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback please leave something!! it doesn't have to be abt this work i'm just dying of curiousity to see if there are any kard fans out there HAHA i need friends rip


End file.
